


Pet Play

by KZOMBI3



Series: ATLA/LoK: Let the Good Times Roll [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Master/Pet, Oral, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pet Play, dom!reader, first attempt Sokka, i am terrible at tags, sub!Sokka, taken from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZOMBI3/pseuds/KZOMBI3
Summary: Pet Sub!Sokka that LIVES to please and is so good for his treats and rewards (18+ aged up cast)
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Series: ATLA/LoK: Let the Good Times Roll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo - long time no post... anything. My first attempt at Sokka bc I've been on an ATLA binge and Sokka just has my heart~! And i need more of him. THis is taken from my Tumblr account https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thots4daze where I have a lot of thirst posts about a lot of things! lol
> 
> "Pet Sub!Sokka that LIVES to please and is so good for his treats and rewards"  
> YESSSSSSSS ALL THE FUCKIN’ YESSSSSSS  
> \----> ok SO first time with the pet play action, but uhhh, here we go~! i’m too into this toNOT jump head first and break my teeth off on the bottom <\---- just a short lil drabble; ENJOY

You know he’s tired. It’s been a rough couple of days for all of you. But honestly you could care less. Instead of allowing sleep to envelope your attentive boyfriend, you secured a ring around his semi hard member. He whined at your touch, even more so at what he knew was soon to come. But he didn't utter a word. Sokka knew better than that.

His cock began to strain and twitch trapped between the confines of the ring. Head beading with translucent precum. It was a sight to see. Sokka on his knees, panting, holding his hands behind his back as he's been so conditioned to do.

You're smiling down at him, hands on your hips. Admiring him and his struggle to keep himself together. It was ways an amalgamation of excitement and pressure to keep himself from tipping over the edge too quickly. Normally that would invoke an even worse punishment from you. Tonight would be no different.

The thinly veiled collar around his neck symbolizing exactly what his place was with you. Your servant, your pet. Your toy. You had taken to using something very similar to his usual water tribe choker. Something lightweight but distinguishable from it regardless. A deeper blue instead of the bone white he was used to. Sokka took it with pride, having been claimed by you. He saw it as a treat. A reward. He has always been head over heels for you and when it became quite clear that you felt the same the new dynamics were put in motion. Having been so used to being the "strategy guy" and taking a more traditional leader role when it came to the GAang that it was obvious that a reprieve was needed in order for him to relax. What better way than for him to take orders and relinquish the reins of power

So there he was, on his knees, face buried in the apex of your thighs, tongue lapping at your juices as he ravished you. A dog at his water bowl. So eager to quench his thirst. There was a sort of animalistic nature to his movements, but that was something you thoroughly enjoyed. Moaning out his name, tugging his hair out of it's tie allowing it to fall and frame either side of his face, your fingers digging into his locks. 

"Don't stop," was all you were able to mutter, tightening your grip in his hair and he continued to to guess fuck your cunt. Any other circumstance he would gladly continue, however he was feeling the effects of the ring strangling his cock allowing the tip to burn, aching to be touched and released. He moved his unbound hands around the front of his body amd as one came to rest around your thigh, just under your cheek, the other found his shaft tentatively wrapping his fingers around the swollen member.

In an instant your grip in hair turned deadly, yanking him back away from your quivering lips, glaring down at him. His hand didn't pull away however, earning yet another rough tug to his scalp. He hissed in pain, but it only made his cock twitch in excitement. "You've been bad, pet."

The shiver that traced through his body somehow transferred to you and you smirked at the feeling. The feeling of having this power and control over him. "Naughty, naughty pet. You know the rules-"

"I couldn't help it," he whined, his hand still lightly stroking his cock. You eyed him, yanking back one more time before removing his hand from him replacing it with your own. He sucked in a breath, the desired reaction you wanted. Give him a little bit before pulling it out from under him.

"Yes you could, Sokka~ You chose not to and for that you need to be punished," you emphasized on the punish part with a rather hard squeeze to his weeping head, that had him nearly doubling over on top of you. It was red and angry but he was sweating and squirming. He wanted so much to touch you, to throw you down and fuck into you with a primal need. But,, he would have to wait. Now, he just needed to accept his punishment like the man he was.

"Yes mistress."


End file.
